


all you have is your fire

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, Implied Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, hurt/comfort with a very much emphasis on the hurt, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: A routine meeting with Shido is anything but after Akechi defects to the side of the Phantom Thieves.





	all you have is your fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Persona 5 kinkmeme on dreamwidth, for the prompt "shido forcing akechi to watch as he fucks akira, his boyfriend, leader of the phantom thieves, and akechi is helpless to do anything to stop it." This is exactly what it says on the tin so please mind those warnings.

Shido is late. Goro stands in the empty, darkened office and tries not to acknowledge the unease sliding up his spine.

Shido is never late; no matter how early Goro tries to be Shido is always there ahead of him, as if he can read Goro’s mind. It usually drives Goro crazy, that he might be that easy to predict; now, clicking on the desk lamp - a small cone of light in the darkness - Goro tries to stamp down the thought that  _ something’s wrong here, something’s not right. _

The door  _ bangs _ open behind him, light streaming in from the hallway, and Goro turns, composing his features. But the first person through the door isn’t Shido, it’s one - it’s  _ two _ of his security team, dragging -

Dragging -

Dragging the  _ last _ person Goro expects to see here between them: Akira’s wrists are zip-tied together and his mouth is duct-taped shut, but his eyes are  _ furious _ as he’s manhandled past Goro and forced face down over the desk. Goro starts forward, about to demand to know just  _ what _ they think they’re doing, when a heavy hand comes down on his shoulder and stops him in his tracks.

“Akechi. My apologies for the delay.” A large familiar hand grabs Goro’s wrist and twists it up behind his back, forcing Goro up on his toes. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“What -” Goro gets out as he’s marched around the desk and toward the chair on the other side. “What is the  _ meaning _ of -”

“Just a little re-education,” Shido says as he shoves Goro down in the chair. Everything’s happening so fast, it feels like Goro’s moving underwater. “It’s come to my attention that you’ve been thinking  _ far _ too independently, and  _ that _ -” he pulls Goro’s wrist up “- I just can’t have.”

The cold sting of metal  _ snicking  _ closed around his wrist shocks Goro back to himself and he tries to jerk away, but Shido’s already hooked the other end of the handcuffs around the chair arm. It’s an old, heavy wooden thing, and Goro’s stomach drops when looks down and sees that it’s bolted to the floor..

“Can’t have you interfering,” Shido says, clapping Goro’s shoulder as he moves back toward the desk. “But I know you’re not going to want to miss this.”

“Hold his arm,” Shidow says as he approaches the desk, reaching inside his jacket, and this can’t - this  _ can’t _ be happening, except that it is. The man not holding Akira bodily down on the desk shoves Akira’s sleeve up, turning his forearm toward Shido and holding it still as Shido opens the compact case. Akira stills as the needle slides into his skin, but his eyes are hot with rage and Shido chuckles as he tosses the empty syringe aside.

“You look like you’ve got something to say” he says, reaching out.

Akira makes a little hurt sound as the duct tape is ripped from his face, but his first words are, “Fuck.  _ You. _ ”

Shido laughs and slaps him across the face.

“This isn’t about you,” he says, gently removing Akira’s glasses. He folds them carefully and sets them aside. “This is about your good friend Akechi, who thinks he can run off and play Phantom Thief.” Shido fists a hand in Akira’s hair, yanking his head up, and Akira gasps. Goro grits his teeth, hands clenching on the arms of the chair. “I admit to being curious; who would have thought a pair of pretty gray eyes would be enough to make Akechi forget his place?”

“Don’t,” Goro says, but the rest of the words stick in his throat.  _ Don’t touch him don’t hurt him don’t don’t don’t - _

“You’re in no position to be asking for anything,” Shido say, releasing his grip on Akira’s hair. Akira’s head  _ thunks _ back down to the desk like there’s no strength in his neck; Shido grins and nods at the two men holding him down.

“You’re dismissed,” he says, and as the two men make their exit Goro wills Akira to get up, to move, to do  _ something  _ besides lie limp on the desk where they left him.

“Akira.  _ Akira. _ ” Goro can hear the desperation threading through his voice, but it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter that Shido can hear it because he already  _ knows _ , somehow. “Akira, please look at me.”

Akira mumbles something into the desk, curling in on himself; then he lifts his head slowly, blinking blearily. His eyes are barely focusing, but he’s in there, he’s alive, and Goro forces himself to breathe.

“What do you want,” he says, unable to look away from Akira’s distant stare.

“I want  _ you _ to remember that anything you have, I can take away,” Shido says, pushing off the desk and circling behind Akira. He slides a hand up Akira’s back and Akira shivers, mouth dropping open. “I want you to remember your place in the grand scheme of things, Akechi; let this be a lesson in how powerless you really are.”

Akira’s whole body jerks as Shido kicks his legs apart, but it’s not until Shido pulls his hips back and reaches around to undo his pants that some of the fog seems to clear. He twists against Shido’s hands, but it’s sloppy and uncoordinated, and Shido holds him in place easily.

“Easy, there,” Shido says, one large hand holding Akira in place as he digs in a pocket with the other. “You should be feeling pretty good by now, but if you want it rough, we can do rough.”

“Please don’t,” Goro whispers as Shido jerks Akira’s pants and underwear down. Akira’s eyes go wide, but his limbs are far too uncoordinated to help him, especially with his wrists bound together, and he writhes in place as Shido uncaps the bottle of lube and spills it all over Akira’s ass. Akira shivers as the liquid hits his skin, head dropping down between his arms.

“I told you already,” Shido says, and Akira’s whole body jerks as Shido’s fingers slide between his cheeks. “You’re in no position to be asking for anything.”

Akira lets out a low whimper and Goro realizes that the “no, no, no,  _ no _ ” he’s been hearing has been coming from his own lips.

“You can, however, make this easier on him,” Shido says, and Goro’s eyes jerk up from Akira’s face. Shido grins, wide and cruel. “If you’ve got some advice for him, now’s the time. I’ll keep stretching him as long as you keep talking, so don’t be shy.”

“If I -“ Goro feels like he’s going to be sick.

Shido shrugs. “It’s up to you. I thought you cared about him, but if that’s not the case -“ he trails off, reaching for his belt.

“No!” Goro jerks against the cuff holding him to the chair, but the wood is solid and the metal just bites into his skin. “No, don’t, I’ll -“ He swallows, feeling a rush of humiliation burn through him. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s my boy,” Shido says, sliding his fingers back between Akira’s cheeks. Akira shudders as he pushes in again, and Goro swallows against the bile in his throat. “Start talking.”

“He, uh.” Goro’s breath is coming in short, sharp bursts in his chest. His head hurts, he can’t think clearly, but he has to come up with  _ something  _ or Akira’s going to - Goro shuts that line of thought down. He has to concentrate.

“Don’t - don’t fight it, Akira,” Goro says, forcing each word out. “It’ll only make things worse.”

Shido grins. “There are those famed observational skills. What else?”

“I don’t -“ Goro blinks back against the stinging in his eyes. “He. He likes when you make noise. He likes -“ Goro has to swallow back the bile building in his throat.”He likes when you call him  _ daddy _ .”

Akira’s eyes jerk up to his and Goro feels a flush of humiliation run through him; he’d told Akira about his...relationship with Shido, but he hadn’t ever wanted him to know  _ this - _

Akira makes a muffled noise and Goro looks up to see Shido pulling his fingers out and casually wiping them on Akira’s shirt. “Time’s up,” he says, reaching for his belt.

“No, that’s - that’s not enough -“ Goro’s head is spinning; he’s out of ideas but that’s not enough prep, not nearly enough -

“Akechi.” Shido draws his cock out and strokes it; it’s already hard, and it stiffens further under his hand. “This is part of the lesson, so pay attention: any control you think you have is an illusion. Anything you think you have, I can take.” He positions his cock at Akira’s entrance, and Akira squirms, but Shido plants a hand at the small of his back, holding him down. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

“ _ No! _ ” The word breaks in Goro’s throat but Shido’s already pushing in. Akira makes a harsh noise through gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as Shido works his way in with short, sharp thrusts.

“He’s going to be ruined for you, now,” Shido says conversationally. He snaps his hips and Akira moans, eyes still clenched shut and wetness starting to trail down his face. “You can try to fuck him all you want but he’ll always remember this, remember  _ me _ .”

“I’m sorry,” Goro whispers, unable to look away as Akira’s body jerks with each thrust. “Akira, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry -“

“Or maybe it wasn’t like that, hm? Maybe you spread those long legs of yours for him - is that how it was?” Shido laughs, adjusting his grip on Akira’s hips. “Did you tell him that I was there first, or did you play the blushing virgin for him? You’re very convincing, but I know the truth. I  _ always _ know the truth, and you’re not going to forget that again, are you?”

“I -“ Goro can’t think, nothing makes sense, nothing except that this needs to  _ stop _ , whatever that takes -

“ _ Akechi _ ,” Shido snaps. He rolls his hips, grinding against Akira’s ass and Akira buries the noise he makes at that in his arms.

“I…” Goro feels like he’s in free fall, like the ground is rushing up to meet him.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Akira mumbles, barely loud enough to be heard, and Goro sucks in a breath.

“You have something to contribute?” Shido leans forward and fists a hand in Akira’s hair, pulling his head up. Akira coughs, but his eyes are mostly clear when they fix on Goro’s.

“Don’t listen,” Akira manages, the strain evident in his voice. “Goro, don’t listen to him, we can -“

That’s as far as he gets before Shido slams his head back down into the desk; when he pulls Akira’s head back up his eyes are barely focusing and there’s blood on his mouth where his lip has been split.

“There’s no  _ we _ , here,” Shido growls. “Akechi has a part to play, and he’s going to do it, or this is just the beginning.”

Goro goes cold.

“You think it was hard, picking him up?” Shido lets go of Akira’s hair and shifts his grip on Akira’s hips. The next thrust tears a ragged noise from Akira’s chest and Goro wants to throw up. “I already know everything - where he goes to school, where he spends his time. Where he sleeps.  _ You _ gave me that.” Shido grins, wide and ugly. “Maybe next time I’ll just dump him on your doorstep when I’m done. Unless, of course,” he says, running a proprietary hand across Akira’s flank. “You’re ready to  _ do as you’re told.” _

“I...yes,” Goro whispers, ignoring the way Akira’s eyes widen. Akira shakes his head but Goro tears his eyes away, lifting them to Shido’s. “I’ll do it. Whatever you want. Just please -“ Goro doesn’t fight the way his voice breaks. “Please  _ stop _ .”

“I knew you’d see reason.” The self-satisfaction in Shido’s voice makes Goro’s skin crawl. “But here’s the second part of the lesson: it’s not over until I say it’s over.”

“But - but I  _ agreed _ ,” Goro says, eyes sliding helplessly back to Akira’s body, rocked by Shido’s rhythmic thrusts.

“And I’m going to hold you to it,” Shido grunts, fingers digging into Akira’s skins as his hips grind against Akira’s ass. “ _ After _ I’m done here.”

Goro jerks against the cuff again, but it’s no more successful than the first time; he can only sit and watch as Akira clenches his teeth against Shido’s thrusts. It seems like an eternity before his hips grow erratic, and another before he screws his face up and groans, planting one arm on the desk as his hips jerk against Akira’s ass.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he steps back, letting his softening cock slip out. Akira doesn’t move, face buried in his arms as Shido tucks himself back away. The sound of Shido’s zip is loud in the sudden stillness, but Akira doesn’t react at all. Goro can’t tell if he’s breathing.

“You won’t forget this soon, I hope,” Shido says, and Goro lifts his head enough to meet Shido’s eyes.

“I won’t,” he promises. “I won’t forget.”

“Good.” Shido turns toward the door. “The key’s taped underneath the chair. Good luck getting him out of here unnoticed.” Goro is momentarily blinded by the light from the hallway, then the door swings shut again and it’s just him and Akira, lying deathly still in the small cone of light from the desk lamp.

Goro scrabbles under the chair; the key is there, just as Shido promised, and Goro feels sick at how close freedom had been the whole time. But there’s no time for that now; he unlocks the cuff with shaking fingers and rushes around the desk, skidding to a halt.

It’s worse from this side, Akira’s ass an angry red against the usual paleness of his skin, his pants hanging loose around his thighs. He’s a mess, lube smeared all over his skin and come trickling down his thigh.

He’s still not moving.

“Akira? Akira.” Goro touches him gently, not sure where is going to hurt, heart pounding painfully in his chest until Akira shifts under his hands, murmuring something indistinct. “Here, let me - let me just -“ He shifts Akira up and lets his weight bear them both to the floor, cradling Akira tight against him. He’ll figure out how they’re going to get out of here in a minute. For now he just needs to hold Akira, to reassure himself that they’re both still here and in one piece.

Akira mumbles something again and Goro shifts. “Are you -“  _ are you okay _ is an asinine question. “What is it? What can I do?”

“You shouldn’t have said yes,” Akira says, more distinctly this time, and Goro can’t believe that after everything, Akira is still thinking about  _ him _ .

“I had to,” he whispers, pulling Akira closer against him. “No,” he says over Akira’s noise of dissent. “I  _ had _ to. It was the only way to keep you safe.”

“And I have to keep you safe,” Goro continues, pulling Akira’s head into his neck to he can murmur directly into Akira’s ear. “Because we are going to  _ kill _ that bastard, you and I, and we can’t do that if he takes you from me.”

Akira’s mouth curves against Goro’s neck, and Goro holds him even tighter as he starts to shake.

_ I won’t forget _ . A promise, carefully worded, but it had been Shido’s death warrant, and Goro will see this one through. Whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
